


Fascination

by Journeying_Jane



Series: Alternative Bellas [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, First Impressions, First Meetings, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Journeying_Jane/pseuds/Journeying_Jane
Summary: Edward encounters a Fae having never known they existed. What happens when these two immortal creatures,  designed as opposites, not only meet but are destined for each other?One-shot
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Series: Alternative Bellas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> (Just unearthed this short one-shot I wrote back in 2013 but never published. I cleaned it up and polished it a bit. Hope you guys like it!)

BPOV

Her transparent wings beat silently back and forth as she flew steadily through the dense spring foliage. A few beams of light shown through the canopy, occasionally causing her wings to shimmer, casting strange patterns of light on the surrounding trees and bushes.

She attempted to avoid this though, keeping her form shrouded in the cool green shadows. The air was damp and fresh from the last spring rain, and as the day drew to an end a mist began to creep up providing a veil for the fairy as the moon rose. 

Still, she flew on, her wings never faltering in their hushed movements. It wasn’t until the moon was high overhead that she slowed and lowered one delicate foot to the ground. 

The bubbling voice of nearby water was what stopped her and, walking a few paces ahead, it came into view. It was a beautiful place; the stream cut a path through the low hanging trees and allowed the moonlight to shine through and dance happily across the water.

The fairy’s heart filled with joy as her lively brown eyes took in the scene. The whole place was brimming with peace and beauty reminding her so much of her homeland. She had not felt such serenity in quite some time. Walking over to a young willow the winged girl placed her hand against the tree, introducing herself and asking for shelter. 

A shiver when through the hanging branches and so, with a little sigh of contentment, she smiled and sunk into the welcoming wood of her new home.

EPOV

The forest sped by as Edward let himself sink into the pure euphoria of his speed. Out for a weekend of hunting and already sated, he’d spent the past hours enjoying feeling free. It wasn’t often that he appreciated what he was, but after spending the whole night watching the starry sky from the tallest tree for miles, he couldn’t help but be thankful for it. 

Even as he had descended into the fog, his eyes seeing every molecule of water glinting like jewels, his normal melancholy hadn’t returned. Hence, the spur of the moment run, for how could he stay still when he felt so light?

The fog became thinner as he ran, turning into a pearly white mist as the sun rose overhead.  
Birds awakened and chirped in the trees and the sound of a nearby brook caught his attention just as he came across a strange scent. Slowing, he searched for its origin. 

It was hard to follow as there was no trace on the ground but instead, the occasional leaf or twig carried a hint for him to follow. He found it strange that he was unable to identify the scent and became that much more intrigued for it. How rare that he came across something new in this unending life?

He found himself in a glade with the brook he’d heard running through it and the scent became much stronger leading him to a. . .willow tree? He took a step closer to confirm that, yes, the tree was indeed giving off the scent. But how could a tree leave a trail through the woods? Certainly, it didn’t smell like a tree either. He raised a hand to touch the tree only to jerk it back before he even touched the bark. The tree had shifted.

Flying backward onto a boulder that lined the opposite side of the stream, Edward froze and watched as the tree seemed to expand as if taking a breath before appearing to split in two. Not that wasn’t quite right he thought, it was as if something was inside the tree was pushing it’s way out. . .or—he realized a moment later—some _one_. 

Edward stopped breathing as his eyes took in the ethereal creature. He studied her transparent wings; lingering on the shimmering veins that ran through them; and her hair, which seemed to be caught in a light breeze though there was not a breath of wind to be found. 

Her clothing, if it could be called that, looked as if it was made from the forest itself. Leaves, petals, and vines, but it also appeared to just. . .fade into her skin in places. Her face was turned away from him as she leaned down to do something, but even if he never saw it, he could say with certainty that she was the loveliest thing he’d seen in his entire 127 years.

BPOV

Slowly the light of a new day touched the leaves of the fairy's willow, coaxing her to wake. Lazily she remained dozing and enjoying the feeling of home that she’d been longing for. Only once the sun had crawled down the trunk did she begin to truly awaken, becoming excited to explore her new home and the surrounding area. 

She gave a mighty stretch and, thanking the tree for its concealment, she slowly separated herself from it and shaking out her wings. Her morning ritual ended with bending down to give the roots a grateful pat. However, as she rose, her back stiffened knowing something felt off. 

There was a presence, she could feel it watching her, but there was no life in it. No breath, no heartbeat. It was not of nature, that was for certain. Her wings vibrated desperate to flee, but this was supposed to be her new home, her new safety. She really didn’t have it in her to keep going anymore either, to live like a leaf blown by the wind and never finding rest.

Instead, the fairy whirled around to find the statue of a man glittering in the morning sun. He gasped at the same time as she. It must have been for a very different reason, she thought as she stumbled back, for how she could have frightened him when he was the one watching her.

And he was watching her. His eyes were mesmerizing—like the color of water at sunset—golden and warm. They were soft and almost sad as he stepped off of his rock, into the water and reached his hand out to her. “Please don’t be afraid” He whispered. “I won’t harm you.” 

Something in this non-man, as she thought of him, called her to believe him. She knew he was dangerous, knew his kind well, but those eyes. He lowered himself as he approached—as if to remain non-threatening—until he was kneeling just a foot before her. 

Her heart beat a staccato. She should leave, fly away and never return to this place. Undecided, she rose up just inches over the ground, but he held out his hands.

“Please don’t go,” He pleaded. Would he try to stop her if she did? She wondered but strangely she didn’t fear. Stranger still, she hadn’t left. She stayed there hovering as he stood so slowly she was sure the morning was half over.

Even lifted off the ground as she was, he was still slightly taller than her. Moments passed as they faced each other and he seemed just as fascinated by her as she was with him.

“Who are you?” He breathed, almost as if he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. He shook his head and looked away, running a hand through his hair, perhaps embarrassed? When he looked back he extended one of his hands, palm up.

“I’m Edward.” His voice was as soft and purposeful as his eyes and she found herself putting her own palm in his without much thought. A tingle zinged through her fingers and up her arm. Life, fluidity, and vitality meeting strength, permanence, and stability.

His eyes had gone so wide that she thought they might fall out of his head. A giggle as clear as a bell and gentle as a fawn escaped her causing the most beautiful smile she’d ever seen to lift his lips. Her wings stilled and she drifted back to earth still holding the magnificent creature's hand. Then she spoke for the first time,

“I’m Bella.” Perhaps this could still be her home after all.


End file.
